


The Devil

by KatLeePT



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 19:19:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4191834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatLeePT/pseuds/KatLeePT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex is determined to protect Clark, whatever the costs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Devil

Lex is smiling as he sweeps around curves on country roads before pulling up before an old farmhouse. His life has changed so much. He's doing things he never thought he would before. He's actually happy to be awake this early, his heart filled with joy, and he's truly looking forward to his day without any idea or care for how much profit he might make this day. Indeed, if he has his way, and he usually does, he won't be showing up at the office for several more hours yet to come.  
  
No one greets him when he opens his door. It's early -- the sun is barely up --, but he knows the Kents are awake. Clark has undoubtedly already started on his chores, so Lex foregoes the house in search of his boyfriend. He's about to go into the barn when he hears a commotion, turns, and sees Clark walking toward him, a dead chicken hanging limply in each hand. "Cl-Clark?" He's so unsettled by the sight that he almost stutters. He reminds himself that he's always known this had to be a part of Clark's country life, but still knowing the young man who has a purer heart and soul than any one else Lex has ever encountered has just taken two lives, even if it is merely chickens, unnerves him.  
  
"Oh. Hi, Lex. Hum, sorry." Clark blushes and tries to hide the dead bodies behind him to no avail.  
  
"Clark, it's okay. I know that's part of your duties. Is your mother planning a big meal today?"  
  
"Hum, not exactly."  
  
"Then why . . . ?" Lex asks before he can stop himself.  
  
"I, huh . . . " Clark's face is as red as his shirt as he bashfully explains, "This one had   
killed the other one and was about to eat him." Lex realizes a second too late that his mouth is hanging open. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have told you."  
  
Lex blinks and has to remind himself to close his mouth. "Chickens eat each other?"  
  
"Sometimes."  
  
"I shouldn't be surprised. There are still tribes in Africa who eat humans."  
  
"Let me finish taking care of this, and I'll be right back with you."  
  
Lex's shocked mind is still whirling when he returns. He watches him and walks with him as he makes his rounds. There are people who believe animals are purer than humans, but clearly that is not always the case. Danger comes in all forms. Chickens will never try to eat Clark, Lex knows, but there are far too many humans out there who will try to devour perhaps not his flesh but surely his soul. Watching him in the morning sunlight as he cares for every living being on the farm, Lex promises them both no one, not chicken, human, or anything else, will ever devour this purest soul he has found. He may have to fight the very Devil, but Lex will keep Clark safe from the evils of the world, even if he has to become that Devil to do so.  
  
The End

 

**Author's Note:**

> All characters within belong to DC Comics, not the author, and are used without permission.


End file.
